Darkened Day
by michi1990
Summary: new summary for the new version. Harry lives as a solitary person but vaguely knows the future is unbalanced, that dark is not always evil and he may be the one who will balance everything again
1. One

_Okay so I didn't like how my story was turning out plus with how long I went without updating I can't even remember what direction I was going with it. So total rewrite. If anyone wants to take my idea from the original story and use it I give my permission. I sincerely apologize to anyone who did enjoy my original story._

Harry James Potter opened his pure green eyes to a darkened room, while it was sparse of materials it was a room that he called his own plus it never lacked books. Books filled with everything he could possibly want to know from his parent's old school books to muggle fantasy books, things that could distract him from his own painful childhood. Why was it a painful childhood? It all started with a prophecy one that told of good defeating evil 10 years ago.

Harry walked down the twisting stairs, ready to quickly get breakfast for himself and hopefully not attract the attention of his "loving" family. _Do_ _they even remember that I'm alive? That Grant Arnold Potter, my younger brother, was not the only son they had?_ Harry couldn't help but think to himself. Walking into the kitchen, he cursed fate, that bitch has it out for him, he noticed all the family, including Sirius and Remus, had gathered for Grant's birthday today, June 22, and were having a big birthday breakfast.

_I'm switching to first pov, Harry_

I walked into with light, still hoping to not be noticed, and I grabbed the bread to make toast with strawberry jelly and a glass of milk. Out of the corner of my eye I could just notice James and Lily glance over me with a confused frown before turning back to Grant. I call them James and Lily because they don't deserve the title mom and dad from because since Grant was born I've been raising myself. Before I could escape to my room Sirius noticed me, he could be an idiot sometimes, and he gave me a big smile.

"Harry aren't you gonna join all of us for breakfast and wish your little brother a happy birthday?" He asked me. I emptied my body of all emotion, thinking to myself to remain calm that no one in this house deserves any emotion from me.

"I did not think it would be fair since no one in this family remembered my birthday back January. If you would all excuse me I will be returning to my room and please do not forget; I tried to tell you last week, that I have muay Thai training this afternoon for my competition tomorrow." I stated in a low voice and turning quickly and I was out of the room before they knew what happened. I started muay Thai when I was 6, so I have 4 years of training so far. I stumbled across my master, Klahan, and his studio, I was quickly entranced with how he moved, the way he seemed so centered so despite my shyness I was quick to ask him to train me. His first question was why I wanted to learn the arts of muay Thai and all I could say was that I wanted balance, and to not let my emotions overcome me.

I took the stairs two at a time and quickly and quietly made it to my room, I finished my light breakfast and made sure I took a vitamin, I had to wonder to myself if other wizarding children knew about vitamins and how they were essential for growing children. Shaking those thoughts out I decided it was time for morning mediation and organizing my thoughts. I went for my incense, deciding sage would do for today, to help cleanse everything. Lighting the sage stick, I grabbed my mediation pillow and sat down trying to get comfortable before breathing deeply. My magic usually reacted when I mediated, it spread out and I could feel everything, my magic sort of felt like a static charge but always felt alive. Refocusing I retreated into my mind, organizing yesterday's thoughts and last night's dream, I then went to my emotions making sure everything was in balance.

Once I was done mediating I went to my small cheap stereo, a gift from Master 2 years prior, looked through the CD mixes I made, again mixes I made from Master's music collection, he did have some great music taste. I had to decide on a great mix of world music. Turning it up a bit I made my bed, it was just mattress and a box spring but had wonderfully soft jersey red sheets, Lily used to shop a lot in the muggle world and I continue to do so. The comforter was really a golden colored blanket that fit the bed and I, being a man not afraid to decorate, added some black and red pillows, it sort of had an Indian and Asian theme going on. My walls were white still and I had a walled filled with bookcases, a small desk, sort of like a nightstand too, that faced the window and a closet. It was perfect.

Getting dressed was simple a tee shirt and sweatpants. Looking at my clock I noticed it was almost lunchtime, which meant going downstairs. I sighed to myself, I guess the next thing I need would be a mini fridge. For a brief moment I felt as old as time. Now was not a time to be weak.

Grabbing my dirty breakfast dishes I walked out of my room and quietly down the stairs, stopping at the bottom I listened to see if anyone was around but I couldn't hear anyone. I guess they all forgot was a said earlier, oh well lunch time that I get to go see Master. Stepping into kitchen I washed my dishes and put them back before getting my water bottle container filling it and making myself a turkey sandwich, a small bag of chips and granola bar, usually when I wanted something bought I had to write it on the grocery list. I went to the table and ate my lunch, I usually did the same thing every day and sometimes I couldn't wait until I go to Hogwarts. I'm a very solitary person though and from the old class books I think I know all of Hogwarts curriculum, so I debate on whether or not if I should look up other schools I could go to. From what I see here at home and at Diagon Alley I don't think a lot of people have the control of their own magic like I do but then I know magic is everywhere, in everything and is a part of me.

Focusing again I cleaned up, ran upstairs to my shoes, grabbed my water and made my way outside. I run to the studio as part of my warm up and the studio wasn't that far.

_Next time I will be introducing Master Klahan, his studio and what will happen once Harry get's home?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back again and have news that the parents and I are moving back to Michigan so close to family and old friends. I have to pack and keep up with the end of my summer class. Yay! So this good news deserves a new chapter. Oh yes I changed my name because well I did make this account years ago so make sure you know it's different now_

_Harry's point of view still_

A couple miles away from the house I could finally see Master's studio, it was a one story run down house, just outside of the town. Getting closer I slowed to a jog so my heart rate could go down. I saw Master outside waiting for me.

"Master Klahan!" I couldn't help but shout, all bad thoughts forgotten in place of the competition tomorrow. Master's kind face smiled. He was a tall man, probably 6 feet maybe a little less, tanned skin and long hair that he always pulls back. I always had a little voice in the back of my mind wondering what it would have been like if Klahan was my father.

"Ah little one you're finally here, good." Master Klahan stated with his kind voice and ruffled my hair. We walked into the little room we practiced in, it was mostly a plan room with mats in the place instead of carpet but it had a big statue of Buddha and an incense stand for prayer. I put my water down and walked into the middle of the room and started stretching out. "We'll do some mediation first to center ourselves and then go into fighting practice." Muay Thai has eight points of contact, instead of just using fists to punch like in boxing; we use punches, kicks, knees and elbow strikes. A person who fights with muay thai uses the whole body so it's important to keep the body in shape. After we finished mediating we got up and stood in front of each other. "Remember to keep yourself on the defensive because if you attack and miss the hit your opponent won't have a chance to hit you. Okay defensive position now!" We went through the defensive positions and how to block then how to hit my opponent. The time came to stop and for me to head back for dinner. "You did well today kid. How about I pick you up at home for the match tomorrow?"

"I'd like that but my family didn't even remember me telling them about the competition and I kind of got upset at them earlier so I don't know what's going to happen." I told Master shyly, a bit red in the face. Master Klahan smirked at me though.

"Little one I promise no matter what I'll come for you and take you to your competition." I could only smile widely and nod. "Okay, go on home and try to stay center and just remember I'm always here for you."

I stretched for a bit, gathered my stuff and took off with a slow jog home. I keep my breathing even and kept in mind Master's words. Finally home came in sight and I could make out James and Lily standing rigidly on the porch. I steadied myself and got ready for whatever may come. I finally came to stand in front of them. "Where have you been? We stepped out to get Grant some more presents and we come home to an empty house?" James yelled at me. I kept my face blank but couldn't help my bodies' reaction to getting tensed as if ready for a fight.

"I told you when I got breakfast I have a competition tomorrow and had to go my teacher's studio to prepare for tomorrow." I said in a monotone voice. James and Lily both flinched at me. "I even told you about my competition last week and again reminded you at breakfast."

"We didn't tell you that you could leave though." James still had a bit of anger in his voice.

"I apologize then. I thought it was okay since it's something I've done since I was 6 years old plus no one came to my room between breakfast and the time you all left to tell me I couldn't go." I slipped past them to go inside and they followed, inside was Grant, Sirius and Remus all waiting. "Since were on the subject are any of you going to come to my competition, I've been competing ever since I completed my first year of training but you've never come to even one." I asked them, expecting to hear another excuse to not go.

"Well, your mother and I have to go meet with Albus about grown up stuff and Remus and Sirius will be looking after Grant for us." James sort of whined at me, causing me to grimace. Everyone looked uncomfortable.

"I expected as much." I could only say before disappearing upstairs to my room. I put my water down and grabbed some clothes, my towel and soap, and went to take a shower. I keep everything of mine in my room as I don't like to create clutter. The shower was quick and just to wash off the sweat. Going back to my room, I turned on the stereo and hung up my towels to dry.

Dinner took place not long after and included a lot of awkwardness and odd conversation. I finished my chicken, corn and rice quickly, cleaning my dinner ware and was out of the room before anyone could say something rude. I stood silently outside the kitchen doorway and heard the adults talking.

"How old is Harry again?" Sirius asked

"Sirius! He's 9 no wait 10 now right?" Remus's voice shook in question.

"Stop it you two Harry is just an independent kid? I'm also sure he's never mentioned this training and competition before. It's probably to get attention for us. I mean if he's that good at, um, what did he say he does? Anyway how come he doesn't have any ribbons or trophies?" James told everyone. This is my father? I couldn't help thinking to myself. I have to adopted or something as my parents can't be this dim witted. They never notice I'm gone or when I do win I always give away my prize to some other kid who did his best. I don't need a prize telling me I'm good because there is always room for improvement. Back to the adults though, they just continued to make excuses and what not. I moved upstairs to my room, picked out the next book in defense against the dark arts and started reading. A good book and early to bed is usually what I do before a competition.

_Up next is the competition_


End file.
